Conventionally, as an example of the above type of thin-film capacitor, a technology disclosed in Patent Document 1 is known. Patent Document 1 discloses a thin-film capacitor 10 which is a laminated capacitor usable as an intermediate substrate, and with which a routing wiring portion that can cause an increase in inductance can be effectively eliminated, whereby a lower impedance and a wider band can be achieved.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-33195